shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Asriel
THIS PAGE IS NOT FINISHED Introduction Asriel, or lesser know by his true name, Axel Nexus. Is a former Admiral who was feared. After resigning he became a feared pirate, and eventually joined the No Beard Pirate Army. He is known to be a friend of Aisu Aisurozu (since they were in command at the same time) and knew Benedict Lo while she was still in training. He also ate the Aza Aza no Mi Appearance He has bright blue hair and and black eyes. He is slim and muscular at the same time. He wears a long black coat and white pans. His boots have spade markings on them. Personality He is mostly a playful and nice person. He shows sympathy for people suffering and will help them. But he has a hidden sadistic side. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship He uses a modified pitchfork as a weapon. He is shown to have great skill with it. Marksmanship He is shown to have good marksmanship, able to hit fast moving targets. Hand to Hand Combat He fights very brutally and uses his devil fruit to do damage and evade. Physical Strength He is shown to have tremendous amounts of strenght. Able to lift boulders with a single hand when not trying. Agility He is very fast normally and with his devil fruit he moves almost instantly. Endurance He can take a massive amount of damage and still be in good condition. Weapons A modified pitchfork. Devil Fruit For further information: Aza Aza no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History As a child he was constantly experimented on and tortured. After eventually stealing a devil fruit they had locked up he killed all of his captors. He was taken in by the marines and was given a good life. After officially.joining at the age of 14 he quickly rose through the ranks. At the age of 17 he became a Vice admiral and stayed like that for three years. After working very hard for the marines he was made into an admiral. He worked very hard and kept the rank for 3 years. After having a mental breakdown after being harassed about the experiments he snapped and killed several marines. He was stripped of his title and was given the bounty of 100,000,000. After setting out to sea, he quickly gained a crew and a large ship. He named his crew the Lucifer Pirates. After a few more years of messing with the marines he eventually made a fleet called the Great Heracles Fleet which was feared across the world for its destructive power. He eventually joined the No Beard Pirate Army and met up with old friend, Benedict Lo. He quickly became a Rear Admiral of the army. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Otakuknight 79